


If Only You Knew

by hoeiplier (milkyuu)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, Somnophilia, medical drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/hoeiplier
Summary: As soon as Anti had seen the bottle of sleeping medication, he knew he had a chance to act on his plan.A plan to totally break and own yet another ego -- no -- another puppet.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody
Kudos: 50





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> i really like writing more heavy and dark shit like this, oop
> 
> //this is mod ghostie from hoeiplier on tumblr, not someone random posting my fics without permission!! moving some of my fics to here!!

Chase slowly fell asleep soundly, it's the least he can do for his ever racing brain. Nuzzling into his pillow, a deep sleep falling over him as the pill settled in his stomach. Just as his therapist said. Looking forward to the chance to not drink himself into a blackout, to not cry himself to sleep, to finally feel somewhat human for the first time since the divorce was finalized. 

"Fuck...I needed this..." he slurs, heavy eyelids finally closing shut. Mind finally at peace. Drifting off to dream of better times. Of a happy, unbroken, family.

/// 

It doesn't take long for Anti to notice, glitching his way in as soon as the coast was clear. Chase was so clumsy with his medicine, it was easy for the other to hatch his plan as soon as he read the label. 

Not like Chase would mind if it was as heavy duty as it seemed 

"Fuck, like he knew what I was gonna do..." Anti chuckles. Glitching from the door to the bed. Watching the rise and fall of Chase's chest. His body clad in only a thin t-shirt and black briefs. His ass irresistible to the other, already reaching a hand to harsh grab at the curve. 

"Look at you, sleeping away while I finally have a way with this fucking body of yours," Anti smiles. Way too much teeth, an evil glint in his eye, his cock twitching as he grows hard.

///

Chase still keeps his head in his fluffy pillow. Ass presented up, breathing slowly, his breath hitching ever so often. His head full of dreams of pleasant sensations. 

All as Anti grabs at his hips. His hard cock teasing Chase's lubed up hole. Moving ever so gently in, biting his lip as he looks down at his sleeping victim. 

"I like you more like this, Chase," Anti groans. Moving in slowly inch by inch. "You don't whine about your shitty divorce from a shitty wife, you don't cry into a glass of whiskey, you just keep quiet and become a nice little fucktoy for my cock." 

Chase winces in his sleep, Anti excited at the thought of him waking up, of him panicking. Telling him to his face what a good fuck he is when he isn't awake. How Anti nearly came when he sucked Chase's dick down to the base and he still didn't wake up. Imagining his broken, distraught, expression as he'd try to fight him off. Kicking and screaming for help that wouldn't care to come. Anti imagining cumming inside him, as Chase cries, begs, for him to let go. To pull out. Crying at the pain of being stretched in this way.

Knowing he would have the upper hand. Chase's spirit broken is his only goal in this. His only prize. His reason for going this far.

And yet, Chase slept, and Anti's excitement faded. 

He slowly began to thrust. Chase still face down in his pillow. Moaning gently, his dreams turning wet as he cants his hips up and down, humping into the cushion below him. Unaware of the acts happening to him. 

A hand harshly grabs Chase's hair, lifting his head from the pillow, drool from his open mouth dribbling down. All as he moans, Anti thrusting more confidently. Almost too hard if Chase were awake. No doubt he'd be too sore to walk the next morning.

"Fuck, you're leaking too, fucking sicko. Getting hard to being taken like this!" Anti laughs. A deep, low laugh, as he thrusts back in and out. Fucking every sleepy moan out of his victim. "Bet you've been wanting my cock, haven't you? Getting off on my having my way with you, you're such a pathetic excuse of a husband, of a father, of a man." Anti groans, his free hand reaching back to painfully grope and spank at Chase's ass. 

Chase’s mind seemed to keep him at peace. Only soft moans breaking from his lips as he slept on. Anti’s harsh thrusts rocking his body back and forth, His dick throbbing, leaking more and more as Anti continued to use his body as he pleased. Fucking into him in a way that would have Chase screaming his name if he were awake. Fucking him raw in a way that would have Chase at his knees, ready to be his fucktoy whenever and wherever Anti asked him.

If this was consensual, that is. 

He sleepily cums onto his sheets as Anti keeps a heavy grip on his ass and hair. Only giving a soft hushed sound as the glitch above him smacks his ass one last time. Hard enough to leave a dark hand print.

“Hope you have Schneep’s number, you’ll need it when I decide I’m done with you, Sleeping Beauty...”


End file.
